


Seduce Him

by Lady_Rayne



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rayne/pseuds/Lady_Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Harry Potter do when he finds out that Severus Snape loves him?  He seduces him of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Setting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress that I'm moving over from FF.net. I have about eight chapters done already, but there will be a few more. There are some grammar and spelling mistakes and I've tried to go through and comb out but I tend to miss them. Hopefully it's not too bad. :)
> 
> Also the chapters keep getting longer so don't judge off the first one.

SNAPE POV

Why does he have to look so much like his father? The man who hurt me so much. It would have been bad enough if James had just ignored me, but no. He humiliated me again and again. And even though he did I could never stop the way I felt for him, but that just made it hurt worse. Even when he died I could stop wondering how things might have turned out if he had just liked me back. 

But then he came. He came looking so much like James, it made my heart stop. His slim yet muscular form. Those soft, kissable lips. That messy, sexy hair. Everything about him making me shiver, thinking that maybe I could have a second chance. 

I knew at once, however, that it could not be. I was his teacher and he was my student. Besides he would never fall for someone like me anyway. I was 20 years older than him and I had never been what anyone would even call handsome. He would shun me like his father. 

So I started pushing him away at the beginning. Before he could push me.

But as the years pasted he changed. He got older. And stronger. And taller. And tanner. And sexier. And so much more desirable. 

So, now he’s here, in his seventh year in Hogwarts. And he’s looking the best he ever has.

And I’m in big trouble. 

 

HARRY POV

Why dose he have to hate me? I never did anything to him. My father did, yes. But I’m not my father. I wish he could just look past my face and see that, inside, I’m not just like him. 

I didn’t used to mind that he hated me. It was just unfair Professor Snape. Same as always. 

But then I started noticing things. Things I shouldn’t be noticing. Like how graceful he was. And how deep and beautiful those obsidian eyes were. 

At first I tried to deny it. I tried to tell my self that I did not like him. That I did not think he was attractive. That I did not want him. But it was useless. The man just oozes sex.

So, now I’m here, in my seventh year at Hogwarts. And I’m finally of age, with nothing holding me back.

And I’m in big trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

-HARRY POV-

I was so nervous I hardly noticed where I was going. I was headed toward Double Potions with the Slytherins and the thought of having to be around Snape so much and pretend to hate him seemed impossible. I had almost moaned out loud in the great hall when he started eating ice cream and I am supposed to act normal for two hours with him literally breathing down my neck? 

This would not be easy.

And, man, was this getting out of control. I’m Harry Potter after all. I’m expected to marry Ginny and have a big family of little red headed kidletts. I am most defiantly not expected to be uncontrollably attracted to Severus Snape, the most feared Potions Master Hogwarts has ever known. Especially since said Potions Master is an acclaimed Death Eater. 

But then again, wasn’t I doing enough of what everyone else told me to. Surely I was allowed to at least pick who I wanted to love. 

Wait, love? Where did that come from? I didn’t love Snape? Did I? No. Most definitely not. . . .

“Harry. Earth to Harry.”

I snapped off my train of thought an looked around. 

Ron and Hermione were staring at me and I realised we had reached the potions room.

“Oh, right. Sorry, I spaced out, “ I said, hoping they wouldn’t ask what I was thinking about.

Ron looked like he was about to, but Hermione interrupted saying that we needed to get inside or we would be late. I was never so happy to be on time for class. Even if it was Potions and I had to see Snape. I was just plane not ready to tell Ron.

Walking over to the far side of the room, making sure there were no meddlesome Slytherins around, I sat down and waited for the one person I wanted so much it hurt (in more ways than one) to walk through the door.

-SNAPE POV-

Holding my breath slightly, I prepared for what was ahead. Two hours with Harry Potter. Perfect.

If I was truthful with myself I knew that I couldn’t wait to see him again. But the reasons that I wanted to see him so bad were certainly not one which could be expressed the middle of a class room. And that was the problem.

The urges.

The urge to walk up to him and plant my lips on his was getting stronger. And the urge to slide my fingers through that surely soft hair was painful. And the urge to run my hands all over his body was unbearable. And the urge to bend him over a desk and take him right then and there was almost uncontrollable. And the-

I cut that those thoughts off before I got lost in fantasies. Not to mention before the effect they were having on the lower part of my body became too visible.

It shouldn’t even be possible for one boy (no he was a young man now) to be so hot and sexy, yet still be so innocent and pure. It didn’t make sense. But nothing about him really did.

I walked through the door right before the bell sounded. And walked straight to the front of the class, trying not to look in his direction. 

“Today you will be making The Draught of Silence,” I stated in monotone. Not in the mood to deal with clueless students. “It will take the whole class so do not waste time. Instructions are on the board like always. Begin.” 

Students immediately jumped up to gather ingredients and equipment and I made my way over to my desk, once again trying not to look at Harry. 

I knew it was more than just attraction that had me so obsessed with him. It was deeper. There was just something about the boy. Something that I hadn’t even see in James. This kind of shining light that only I could see. It makes me want to hold him and never let him go. It makes me want to make him so happy he never stops smiling. It makes me want to protect him and never let him feel pain ever again.

Love, said some voice inside of me and I no matter how much I had said it was wrong in the past. I couldn’t lie anymore.

I loved Harry Potter. That thought alone made me shiver. Of course, it wasn’t bad enough to be lusting after the one person I have the least chance of getting. Why not positively love him too, eh? That’ll make everything just that much better!

I groaned quietly and knew that if I sat here much longer my own thoughts would rip me apart. So, getting up I decided to go around the room and take a look at everyone’s poor attempts at the potion they were assigned. 

Smirking, I made my way around the room. If there was one thing that would never change, it was the Gryffindors would always be horrible at potions.

All of a sudden I found myself coming up on the Gryffindor Golden Boy himself. 

My first instinct was to turn around and walk away as fast as I could, but it was too late. If I turned around now it would look like I was avoiding him. Which I was, of course. But to hell if I was going to let anyone else know that.

Walking up to him quietly I looked at his potion, ignoring his stare. For the first time in a long time I was completely shocked. His potion was perfect. The perfect texture, the perfect consistency, and exactly the right shade of green. The same shade as his eyes. . . 

Realizing he was waiting for me to critique him I looked up trying to think of a flaw. But, when I looked up he caught my eye and held my gaze. He was sweating slightly from bending over his steaming caldron, his hair falling slightly in front of his eyes which were looking at me in determination, daring me to say something bad about him. I couldn’t. . . I couldn’t say anything. I could hardly think. Only one sentence was swimming around my mind.

I love you so much. . . . .

He tensed, his eyes widening, looking at me in disbelief. And right then I knew my mistake.

I said that out loud! I thought panicking.

“Er. . .what did you say. . . .professor?” He asked me cautiously and I did the only thing I could think of. I improvised.

“I said, you needn’t use so much.” I said coldly, gesturing to the beetles he had been crushing, “Honestly, Mr. Potter if you cannot pay attention to sincerely needed criticism you are even more helpless then I thought. Detention. Tonight.” 

I walked back to my desk swiftly, wondering what the hell was wrong with me. I was supposed to be a brilliant spy for goodness sake and yet I had just spoken involuntarily and invited the one person that drives me crazy to spend an entire detention. Alone. With myself. I had meant to yell at him to distract from what I had said, not to make my life even harder. . . This was just great.

-HARRY POV-

I sat numbly after he walked away. 

I knew exactly what he had said. I had heard him loud and clear. Asking ‘what’ was just a reflex from the shock. 

And why wouldn’t I be shocked. Severus Snape had just said he loved me. Not that he had intended me to hear it, but the look of things. But he still had said it. I was sure of it. 

But part of my brain needed more proof. Which was no problem. If Snape wanted to play word games, I felt forced to comply.

Scooping up some of my finished potion I started walking up to his desk. I was actually proud of this potion. It was perfect. This one I had worked especially hard on. It wasn’t actually that hard for me to be good at potions when there wasn’t a snaky Slytherin dropping unwanted ingredients into my caldron. Besides, I had focused all my consecration on what I was doing in my attempts to ignore Snape.

I set my potion filled flask on his desk and cleared my throat.

When he looked up at me he looked a little dishevelled and worried, but the look was gone in a second. 

“Yes, Mr. Potter?” He said with his usual smirk back in place, though it seemed to be missing its usual venom.

“What time is my detention, Sir?” I asked as normally as I could.

“Eight o’clock,” He said shortly, looking like he really just wanted me to leave. He would have no such luck.

I looked around casually to see if anyone was paying attention. But everyone was talking or still working. So I went on.

“Do I still touch your cock, sir?” I asked innocently, biting my tongue to keep from laughing at the expression on his face.

“What. . .was that?” He looked like he was having trouble breathing and just hearing the usually quick professor stutter almost made me lose my normal composure. 

“I asked if I still had to knock,” I said faking puzzlement. “When I come.”

His eyes lost focus a bit at the word ‘come‘ and I had to bite my tongue again.

When he didn’t respond I cleared my throat and looked at him pointedly. He was looking even less composed then he had and if I looked close enough I could almost say he was slightly flushed.

“Why wouldn’t you?” He asked with what I assumed was supposed to be malice, but it was far from its usual standards.

“Because you’ll blow ‘til I’m coming.” I explained, now shaking with unshed laughter. Not that he would notice. He looked like he would pass out at any second.

-SNAPE POV-

Ooooooh god. Didn’t he know what he was doing to me. Even if it wasn’t on propose. He was killing me.

“Sir, are you okay? You don’t look so good.” Harry was looking down at me with concern.

I’m sure that to him I didn’t look good. My breathing harsh and uneven, my face surely flush at least a little, and not to mention that I could hardly think straight. And, Salazar, was I thankful for the desk between us that was currently hiding my painfully hard erection. 

“I’m fine,” I said shortly, trying to put my usually harsh mask back in place and failing, “What did you say?” 

“I wanted to know if I’d still have to knock because you’ll already know that I’m coming.” He said innocently. 

“Oh right of course,“ I said distracted. Then snapping out of it I answered, “You will knock as always Mr. Potter. Now get back to your seat.”

I watched as he smiled beautifully and walked away.

Damn him . . .and that ass. . . 

-HARRY POV-

It took all of my will power not to laugh the whole way back to my seat. 

“What was that about?” Ron asked while eyeing Snape suspiciously.

“Nothing,” I said quickly, “Just asking when my detention was.”

Hermione gave me a knowing look that scared me to death but kept quiet. No doubt she would ask me about it later.

The fact that he had reacted so strongly to what I had said and that I didn’t get in trouble for asking for such a disrespectful request was proof enough for me. I didn’t even need to take into account the way his eyes had dilated and glazed over. And the way his breathing had escalated out of control. And the way he had shifted his robes over his lap slightly.

Who knew teasing would be so much fun. But something in me knew that he would never actually do anything with me. I didn’t know if it had to do with my father, Voldemort, the age difference, or something else entirely. Something just told me I was the one who had to convince him to come and get me.

However, I wasn’t about to just walk up and say ‘Here I am! Take me!’ Oh no. I was going to make this fun. For me at least. I’m going to make him want me so bad he can’t take it. Until he gave in.

Oh yes. This would be very fun.

I was going to seduce Severus Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I didn't have a lot of time to go over this one. Hope you enjoy. :)

-HARRY POV-

I was nervous again. It seemed to be that way every time I walked toward the dungeons. However this time I was also excited. I was headed to detention with Professor Snape. And looking forward to it. I wish I could have had more time to think through what I was going to do. I had planed to go back to my dorm room after classes and plan out what I could do to make Snape want me even more. But like usual my plans never work out. 

FLASHBACK

I was sitting in the common room, impatiently working on a essay for Charms class. I desperately wanted to get out of there but Hermione wanted something different. Every time I even started to look like I might leave she would send me scathing looks that clearly said, ‘Leave, and I’ll hit you with a gelding hex,’ and knowing Hermione, I didn’t doubt that she would. 

“Well that’s about all the homework I can take in one day,” Ron said standing up. “Feel like a game of chess Harry?”

I almost said yes, but one more look from Hermione shut me up, so instead I said, “No that’s alright. I’m not really up to it. I’m really tired and I don’t even stand a chance against you when I’m fully awake.”

He just laughed and bid Hermione and me farewell as he made his way up to the dorm room looking for other competitors.

Realizing that this was the moment Hermione had been waiting for all night I sighed and turned back to her while giving her my best ’What do you want now? Because I’m really not in the mood and you’re wasting my time. And by the way, if you continue on this path you will succeed in making me extremely pissed off’ face.

She just smiled at me softly and looked slightly uncomfortable. It looked like she was trying to find a way to say something delicately, but she was defiantly taking her time about it and I was anxious to get this conversation over with so I could go and scheme in private. 

“What, Hermione? Just say it. I promise I wont bite your head off. Unless its something completely irrelevant and not worth wasting my entire afternoon, that could have been spent doing something else, “ I said sounding slightly edgier than I had meant to. 

She just sighed and said, “Okay here it goes. . .I was just wondering what was going on between you and Snape. What did you say to him at the end of class? I’ve never seen him react like that before. Not to mention the way you were acting afterward. I mean I would expect you to be happy about finally beating Snape - which is at least what it looked like happened - but you weren’t just happy. It was weird. You almost seemed giddy and excited about something.”

By the time she had finished I was speechless. She knows! I thought Holy shit she knows! And if she didn’t, she would soon. She was, after all, Hermione. Soon she would think about it and everything would click into place, just like it always did for her. I was screwed.

“Harry? You still there?” 

Her voice brought me back and with and audible snap I shut my mouth. “What do you mean? He had a reaction to what I said? I was just talking to him about detention.” I lied as best I could in my still shocked state. How could she have seen the entire thing. I didn’t think anyone had been watching.

“Oh, Harry please,” she said sounding exasperated. “You wouldn’t have had that reaction to what I just said if nothing was going on. Now tell me. Or am I going to have to use a gelding hex on you.” Her face was completely serious. 

Wow, I thought, I called that one. 

We sat in silence for a while and I was willing myself to think of and excuse for what had happened. After about 5 minuets of nothing Hermione must have realized that I wasn’t going to tell her what she wanted, because she startled me by plunging in and asking, “Do you two like each other?”

I was speechless again. How the hell does she do that?! 

“No! Are you crazy!? He’s a slimy git. How anyone could like him is beyond me. And he hates me, you know that.” But I knew that she could see right through my lie by the way my face flooded with red and because I just couldn’t seem to say those words with conviction.

Hermione’s eyes got big. “Oh my god. You do like each other.” For some reason I couldn’t find she seemed happy about this. “Thank heavens. I mean I knew you liked him and I always worried you would hurt yourself with this. But if he likes you back. . .” She smiled almost dreamily.

“What?!” I yelled at her, shocked yet again. “How long have you known?”

She looked at me and smiled softly, “Since the beginning of our third year. I don’t even know if you’ve known that long, but it wasn’t exactly like you were hiding it.”

I processed this information. “You don’t mean. . .Ron doesn’t know. . .Does he?” I asked, actually scared now.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, “Of course not. It’s Ron. Do you really think he’s going to notice. And I’m not stupid enough to tell him. I think I’m the only one who really knows. don’t worry.” 

Relief flooded through me and I sighed, but before I could say anything else Hermione was talking again.

“So, I’m guessing by what happened that he likes you and you know that, but he doesn’t know that you like him. Correct?” 

“Yes,” I said, I really didn’t wasn’t to discuses the entirety of the situation with Hermione right now. I just wanted to go plan. 

“Well then,” She continued, “How are you going to get him to realize it? I mean you can’t just walk up and tell him. He would think you are playing a prank on him.”

I smiled. This might actually be fun. “Think about it Hermione.” I said, ”Think about the way he reacted. What did it look like was happening to him? Flushed face. Harsh breathing. Unfocused eyes. The strategic shifting of his robes. The--”

“Okay! I get it!” She was flushed and her eyes were wide. I just smiled saying, “What’s wrong, ‘Mione? You wanted to know.”

She took a deep breath, “I’m just trying to get mental pictures out of my head.” She said jokingly. Then turned serious again. “But are you sure it’s wise to do things that way. He might just think that he is imagining all of it.”

I smiled again. “Oh I have every ounce of faith that he will think that. But that’s the point. Everything that I do to him will just keep building up until a) he can’t hold back anymore, or b) I eventually tell him that I really did mean all of the things he thought he imagined. And by then he wont be able to say no to me. I‘m going to make him want me so much he cant stand it.”

Hermione still looked doubtful. “But what about the ‘love’ factor. Don’t you want that?”

I had expected this and responded easily, “I already know he loves me - I’ll tell you about it later - and I already love him. Yes, I know what you’re going to say, but we’ve been in love with each other for so long that I doubt a little while longer will kill us. Besides how else do you want me to go about showing him I like him. He’s to stubborn and cautious to think anything else isn’t a prank. No, the only way to do this is to break his will and make him come to me.” 

She looked like she was thinking this over for a while before she sighed and said, “Fine, I guess you’re right.” but then she looked at me and said, “But I would like to be included if you don’t mind. I could help you in some areas you aren’t sure in and everything.”

“Sure.” I said, secretly I was glad to have her help. “I’ll let you know what I’m planning to do.” 

“Good. Keep me updated on how he’s holding out too, will you?” she asked, and I grinned raising at her. 

“Sure thing. I’ll let you know every detail of how he reacts to me.” I said wiggling my eyebrows. 

She laughed, “Not that much detail, thank you very much. You never know, I might start to like what I hear and try to steal him from you.”

I growled deep in my throat before I even realized what I was doing and she laughed again. Pouncing on her I started tickling and didn‘t let her go until we were both out of breath from laughter. 

END OF FLASHBACK

So, now here I was, in front of Professor Snape’s class room. Trying to decided what I should do. By the time I had finished talking to Hermione and tickling her it had been time for my to leave and I still had nothing decided. 

Oh well, I thought, I’ll just go in there and see if and opportunity presents itself. Who said the seducing had to start today anyway? It’s like this is the only detention I will ever have with him.

I knocked on the door, smirking as I remembered the conversation I had had with Snape just hours before.

“Come in.” 

I opened the door and tried to look casual as I walked over to his desk 

“You will be cleaning all of the desks without magic. When you are done return to me and I will tell you what to do next,” I noticed that he said all of this without looking at me and taking the time to glare and/or smirk like usual. For some reason this gave me a small bit of satisfaction.

I walked over to the bucket of water and the rag that was laid out for me without a word. As soon as my back was to him I smiled, glad that I had actually put some thought into what I was wearing this time. What do you know, I thought, opportunities do present themselves 

-SNAPE POV-

I couldn’t look at him. I knew that if I did I would get tongue tied and forget what I was saying. I just couldn’t help but stare at him whenever I saw him anymore. He walked away without a word and grabbed the supplies I had left for him. Only then did I look up. And I felt my breath catch in my throat.

He was standing less than 10 feet way, removing his school robes.

I swallowed, trying not to think about how glad I was that he had finally bought new clothes. In stead of his cousins’ old baggy ones he was now wearing ones that fit. Ones that fit very nicely. His black shirt hugged his body as he moved and showed off his muscle gained from many hours of Quidditch practice. And his dark blue jeans looked perfect on him, tight in all the right places and slightly lower than they should be on his hips. 

Finally I blinked and looked back up at his eyes. He was staring back at me as if wanting to know what I was looking at. 

“What are you doing?” I asked throwing in a glare to make it look more convincing.

“I was wondering why you were looking at me like that.” He replied looking half cheeky and half curious.

Dodging his question saying, “I meant, why did you take your school robes off?”

He looked at me as if the answer were obvious before saying, “Because it makes more sense to take your clothes of before getting wet and dirty.” And I could have sworn it sounded like he almost purred .

Normally I would have argued and then insulted his intelligence but I was getting distracted again. That seemed to happened a lot when he was around. 

“Fine. Get to work then.” I said looking back down at my desk.

Once I had heard the slosh of water and was sure his back was to me I looked back up at him.

And once again my breath hitched. 

There he was. Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, bent over a desk trying to reach the other side. His back was arched and his shirt had slid up to reveal deliciously smooth skin, but what held my attention the most was his gloriously perfect ass pointed directly towards me. 

I bit the inside of my mouth to stop the sounds threatening to come out of my throat as I felt myself growing hard. It was all I could do to stop myself from going over there and rubbing up against that beautiful body.

All of a sudden he started moving forwards and backwards as he started scrubbing the desk in bigger arcs. And then a small groan did escape my mouth as my hand slid unconsciously downward. 

I let out a small gasp as my hand slipped inside my pants and grasped my hard cock. I timed my strokes to match his movements. My head fell back and my eyes fluttered shut.

I started when I heard a noise, snapping my head back up and pulling my hand out of my pants. It was Harry, he had gotten up so he could move on to the next desk. I couldn’t help but appreciate how his now wet clothing hung to him. I could see every muscle of his torso. 

I stopped my eyes from moving downward finally realizing what had just happened. I had started to masturbate with Harry still in the room. Did the boy really make me lose that much self control? 

The good news was that by the look of it he hadn’t seen what I was doing. The bad news was that I was now very hard, very horny, and stuck in a classroom with a very hot, dripping wet Harry Potter. I had to get out of here. 

“I will be back. Continue working.” I said quickly and left for my office, using my school robes to easily hide my problem.

Once inside I shut the door, cast silencing spells on it, and leaded against it. Opening my robe and unzipping my pants I stroked myself vigorously, imagining Harry the entire time. The way his mouth would feel around my cock. The way his skin would feel beneath my hands. The way his tight ass would squeeze my cock. 

I was close. And knowing that Harry was on the other side of the door I was leaning against sent tingles up and down my cock. Seconds later I was coming all over my hand, pleasure running thru my body. 

Breathing deeply I cleaned myself up and leaned back against a wall. If this is what detention with Potter is like I don’t know how long I will be able to go with out mauling the boy, I thought 

Maybe I’ll cut this detention short. 

-HARRY POV-

“Fine. Get to work then.” He said looking back down at his desk.

I walked with the water and rag over to a big desk. Smirking I dipped the rag in the water and wiped the desk down then instead of going to the other side of the desk I bent over it to reach the across.

I washed the desk slowly waiting for him to look at me. After a while I felt as if I was being watch, which I reminded myself I probably was. Wanting to know for sure I started moving my arm in bigger swipes making me rock forwards and backwards. 

As soon as I started I heard a groan and then a gasp, both so small that if I hadn’t been listening I would have missed them. I listened closer trying not to let his noises effect me. But then I heard the rustling of clothing and I couldn’t help but get up and spin around. I knew that sound. 

And sure enough, when I looked Snape had his head thrown and his eyes shut tightly. His hand was moving below his desk and I desperately wished that I could have Moody’s special eye, right then.

Felling the uncomfortable tightening of my pants I turned around and thought of every horrid mental image I could. When I was confident that my arousal wouldn’t be too noticeable I bumped the desk making it move enough to make a noise. He jerked up and looked at me with wide eyes. 

Acting as natural as possible I watched out of the corner of my eye as he stared at me for a bit. 

“I will be back. Continue working.” He said standing up and leaving, and I could tell by the way he was walking exactly what he was going to do. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, picturing exactly what he would look like. I moaned softly. I was in trouble.

This was supposed to be hard for him, not for me. If it kept up like this I didn’t know how long I’d be able to go before I gave the whole thing up and pounced on him. 

I turned back to the desk and began to clean again trying to distract myself from the thoughts of Snape in my head. 

After a while of only half successfully controlling myself he came back in. 

“You can go.” He said suddenly. 

I was shocked. “But I’m not done. . .”

“Yes, I see that. However I have other business to attend to. Now go.” He looked irritated and I had a feeling he just wanted to be alone to think about what had happened. I imagined it wasn’t everyday that he had to leave in the middle of a detention to jerk to thoughts of his student.

And I didn’t mind at all that the detention ended early. It gave me time to stop at the nearest bathroom and take care of what was becoming a very large problem.


	4. Chapter 4

-HARRY POV-

I opened my eyes and rolled onto my side. Why did it have to be morning already? It was way to early to get up, in my opinion. Maybe I should just go back to sleep and skip my first class. It wouldn’t be that bad.

But just as I had decided I should probably get up anyway I felt someone slide into bed behind me and I tensed as their arms wrapped around my waist. I tried turning to see who it was but they buried their face in my neck, breathing in deeply. Goose bumps rose on my skin as I tried harder to free myself from the grasp of my violator.

While struggling I finally saw the hair that was splayed over my shoulder. It was long, black and shinny. There was only one person I knew that had hair like that. . . .

I stopped my struggling, aware that the mouth on my neck was now coating me with kisses. Why was he here? Surely he wouldn’t just show up without warning. But as he nipped the flesh on the side of my neck and sucked my earlobe into his mouth I found I didn’t care. I rolled over as fast as I could and pressed my lips against his. Almost immediately his tongue licked my bottom lip and made its way into my mouth. And I was in heaven. 

His tongue in my mouth. His hands in my hair. His body against mine. The obvious presence of his hard on digging into my hip. It was all so sudden and almost too much for me to handle all at once. 

Pulling away for air I saw the look in his eyes. The mix of lust and need and something else I couldn’t figure out, just made me want him more.

I ran my hands down his chest relishing the feel of him. He moaned loudly as my fingers brushed his nipples and I had to stop myself from coming right there. I stopped moving my hands when I got to the bulge in his pants and looked him in the eye. 

His arms where still wrapped around me and he pulled me slightly closer staring right back. 

He hissed as I ran one finger down his length and I smirking slightly knowing that for once I had as much power as he did. 

“Can I?” I asked him, already knowing the answer.

He seemed beyond words as his eyes glazed over with want and all he did was nod. It was all I needed and squeezing him once tightly, causing him to moan even louder than before, I unbuttoned his pants. 

I kissed him again, hard this time. Wanting. And as he kissed me back I slowly slid down his zipper. I felt his hand run over my own enclosed cock and whimpered into his mouth at such a small touch. Not wanting to delay the moment any longer I reached inside his pants and -

“Seriously, I’m sick of this! And people say I’m the hard one to wake up. I’ve been yelling at you for an hour!” Ron’s voice cut through my thoughts and suddenly I was lying in bed. Sleepy. Without Severus. 

What happened to Snape?!

The curtains around my bed were suddenly pulled back and Ron’s gangly face came into view. 

“Oh look! Signs of life!” He said sarcastically, “Come on, Harry. Hermione’s already having a fit because she thinks we’ll miss breakfast.”

It was a dream, I thought miserably, Of course it was a dream, but it still didn’t stop me from feeling empty without him. 

It didn’t stop me from being hard as hell either.

“Alright I’ll be down in a minuet.” I said sleepily, “Just let me take a quick shower and we can go. Okay?”

“Sure. Just hurry.” He left the dorm. Mostly likely to stop Hermione from freaking out too much.

Moaning I rolled out of bed and quickly grabbed some clean clothes. Making my way over to the bathroom, visions of the dream still danced in my head. But even more prominent were the thoughts of what would have happened if Ron hadn’t interrupted.

\---

I plopped down at the Gryffindor table and just stared at the food. I couldn’t stop thinking about Snape. And to be perfectly honest, it was getting very frustrating.

He was supposed to be the one with this problem. He was supposed to be the one who couldn’t think of me without drooling. He was supposed to be the one who couldn’t concentrate because he was to busy thinking about his fantasies. He was supposed to be the one who couldn’t get me out of his head. He was supposed to be the one with the constant hard on. 

“You okay Harry?” 

I looked up and saw Hermione looking at me as if concerned. The only difference was the slight up turn of her mouth and the glint in her eyes. She knew exactly what was wrong. 

“Peachy.” I said with a grimace in her direction. She smiled back but tried to hide it behind her goblet as she took a drink. 

“Hey guys! Guess what!” Said the over excited Seamus as he bounded over to where we were sitting.

“What?” Ron obeyed, just to please him.

Seamus was almost bouncing with joy. “I found this wicked cool curse. It makes people trip right over. Even if they could catch themselves the spell stops them from doing so. It’s amazing! Check this out. . .” And with that he turned and discreetly flicked his wand at a Slytherin that had just entered the hall. We all watched as the boy fell straight on his face, breaking the glasses he had been wearing in the process. 

“Poor kid,” I murmured, my compassion kicking in.

“Ha! Yeah right. He was a Slytherin, Harry!” Said Ron with confusion. Oh no. He was looking at me weird. I needed an excuse.

“I just know what it’s like to break your glasses. That’s all.” I lied quickly. 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll give him that.” He said but it didn’t sound like he meant it.

“That is a really cool curse Seamus,” said Hermione, even though Seamus was scarcely listening. He had moved onto another group of people to tell about his spell.

I turned to her questioningly. “Really? You think that’s a cool spell? I know you better than that, Hermione.”

She smiled slightly, giving me a look of mischief. “Oh, I don’t necessarily approve of the spell, no.” She stole a sideways glance at Ron to see if he was paying any attention, but he was too busy talking with Dean who had just sat down next to him. “I just think it might be interesting to watch in some situations. For example if you used it on someone and then again on someone who was following them. That might turn out quite entertaining. Depending on who the people are.”

Hermione was a genius.

\---

I found myself wondering what it would be like to be with Severus. Would his skin be as smooth as I thought would? Would those graceful hands be soft and gentle or strong and powerful? Would he take it slow and easy or fast and rough? 

I could picture myself being bent over and taken so thoroughly that I don’t want to move for days. And it was a picture that I desperately wanted to make happen. 

I wondered if he was adventurous. Would he be fine with bringing in toys? Would he mind a little role-playing? Would he like me tied up? Would he - 

“Mr. Potter, that is the third time I have had to ask you to pay attention!” McGonagall’s voice pulled me from my thoughts and I was embarrassed at loosing my train of thought yet again. “I’m afraid I have no choice at this point but to give you detention. You will receive an owl at supper telling you where to be. Is that clear?”

“Yes, ma’am,” I said ashamed.

-SNAPE POV-

To say I was disappointed was an understatement. I needed the help of a student to clean the storerooms that held all of the ingredients for my classes. It is truthfully a rather discussing task and I was going to assign it to the first student to get detention. However, the one day I needed someone to mess up it seems like no one would. 

Now I was stuck with four very gross storerooms and no one to clean them. Perfect.

A knock interrupted my brooding and I was surprised to see McGonagall standing there when I opened the door. 

“May I help you?” I tried to sound polite. But I didn’t try very hard.

“Yes, Severus, you may.” She didn’t sound like she was trying very hard either. “You see I gave a student detention for tonight and then remembered that I have a meeting with Albus. I thought that you might possibly want to supervise his detention instead. I am aware that this is the night you usually clean the storerooms and figured you could use the help.”

“Thank you, Minerva. That would be very helpful.” I was actually quite surprised that she even remembered when I cleaned the storerooms, but I let it pass and was just thankful that I now had a student to help me. 

She nodded and started to walk away but I stopped her by asking, “Which student is it?”

“Mr. Potter.” She said and kept walking.

Of course it was. . . .

-HARRY POV-

I tried to level out my excitement as I practically ran down the hallway. I had been waiting for my detention sense I got the letter from McGonagall telling me that I would be having it with Snape. Sometimes things just workout too well. 

Stopping at the door I took a couple deep breaths. It wouldn’t do any good to show up all sweaty and gross. I took one more big breath and knocked. 

I entered when he told me to and had to do a double take. There he was. Severus Snape. But he wasn’t wearing his usual robes. He was dressed in black pants and a black long sleeved shirt. His pants were just tight enough and his shirt hugged his torso perfectly. He saw me staring.

“Tonight we will be cleaning the storerooms. There are some highly unpleasant things that have been fermenting in there so you will want to remove your school robes before we begin.”

I swallowed thickly as he turned around and walked over to his desk. I didn’t think I really wanted to take my robes off right now. Seeing Snape dressed so differently was really affecting certain parts of me. However I did as he said.

He turned back around and looked me up and down. He seemed to appreciate what I was wearing. I was dressed in tight blue jeans and a form fitting white shirt with quarter sleeves. I smiled as he continued to stare at me. 

He seemed to snap out of it and said, “We’ll start with the small one. It is the easiest and has the least dangerous ingredients in it.” 

I followed him across the room to a door that I had never been through before. I smiled when he opened it. The room had shelves on all sides. It was only wide enough for one person and about seven feet deep. 

“After you, Mr. Potter.” I smiled wider.

I should just sit back and let opportunities present themselves more often. 

-SNAPE POV-

God he was sexy. How was it that he always found a way to take his robes off while near me? He was going to drive me crazy before this year was over. 

“We’ll start with the small one.” I said trying to focus again. “It is the easiest and has the least dangerous ingredients in it.” Walking over to it I opened the door. I always forgot how small it was. We would have to stand right next to each other. I wondered if I had chose this one subconsciously, 

“After you, Mr. Potter.” I wanted him to go first so I would be closer to the door, so I could go get what I needed if he got hurt on something. But again I wondered if my subconscious was just giving me a chance to look at his ass as he walked through the door. 

He smiled and went. I started to follow, but as soon as he was inside he tripped and fell. I tried to stop but I lost my footing and fell as well. My hand had been on the door handle when I tripped and when I tried to catch myself I only succeeded in pulling the door shut behind us.

I couldn’t breath. I was laying on the floor with Harry Potter underneath me. We were pressed together. My chest pressed against his back. My cock against his ass. We fit together perfectly. And damn he smelled good. I tried to get up but everywhere I put my hands I just touched another part of him. And to make things worse, he was wiggling around against me.

“Mr. Potter just. . .stop moving!” I said desperately. He stilled and I relaxed a little. But there was still nothing I could do. Every part of me was touching a part of him. It was making my head spin. Not that I wasn’t happy about it. I was definitely happy. Certain parts of me were a little too happy in fact. I was surprised he hadn’t started yelling and calling me a pervert yet. Since my hard as hell cock was pressed between his cheeks. 

I sighed shakily and saw him shiver. He was probably afraid that I was mad at him I thought with a slight shake of my head. He shifted his weight a bit. It was a small movement but it felt great against me. Then he moved again and again. Each time the movement got bigger. 

“What are you doing?” I asked him sharply. 

“My arm is caught underneath me. I’m trying to get it out,” he said matter-of-factly and I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t tell him to stop, because I was sure it was painful, but I didn’t want him to keep moving against me. Well actually I did. But if he didn’t want me to molest him, then he was going to have to stop.

“I almost have it out. Hold on a second.” Then he arched his back and pushed his ass against me hard. He was practically grinding against me! I had to bite my lip to stop myself from moaning. My god, it was torture. And I wanted him to keep doing it. 

“Got it,” he said, laying back down into a normal position. “Sorry, sir.”

I took a couple deep breaths trying to rein in my urges, “It’s fine. Just try to be still while I figure out how to get us out of here.”

-HARRY POV-

Things worked out so perfectly. As soon as I felt him fall on top of me I started moving, shimmying against him and pushing my ass out toward him. I didn’t know how much time we would be in this position and I wanted to make the most of it. The feel of his hands touching me all over and told me he was trying to get up. I almost started laughing when his hands brushed my sides and tickled me. It just made me squirm more.

“Mr. Potter just. . .stop moving!” I did instantly. No matter how much I loved doing something I most certainly didn’t want to make him mad. I knew he couldn’t be too mad though. His cock pressing against me was enough to prove that. It felt so good, even if it was just sitting there. I could feel it pulsing slightly and it made my own hard on throb against the unforgiving stone floor. 

He sighed against the back of my neck and it sent chills down my spine. I needed to move again. Sitting still with him pressed so tightly to me was going to drive me insane. I shifted slightly to test his reaction. When he said nothing I moved more. Then I did it again. Every time the action grew as I got braver.

“What are you doing?” He asked me sharply and I improvised by telling him that my arm was caught. In truth it was a bit, but I hadn’t actually thought about it until that moment. However with that excuse it gave me a reason to go all out. I pushed up against him hard. Grinding my ass into him. It felt unbelievably good. I didn’t want to stop. However it only took so long to get an arm unstuck.

“Got it,” I said trying to steady my breathing. “Sorry, sir.” No I wasn’t.

I heard him take a few deep breaths and then he answered, “It’s fine. Just try to be still while I figure out how to get us out of here.”

He hardly needed to say it though for as soon as the words left his mouth we heard a knock on the potions room door.

I felt Snape give a sigh of relief before yelling, “Come in! We‘re behind the third door on the right wall!”

We heard footsteps and then the door opened. “What is going on in here?” McGonagall’s voice invaded the little room. Great. She had to be the one to find us.

Snape was out of the room faster than I could believe. He crawled backwards pushing against me to get away. I bet he look totally undignified and I was sorry I couldn’t see him do it. I got up and exited in a calmer matter.

McGonagall stood there and looked us both over and I was glad for both of our wardrobe choices in that instant. While it was true that both of us had been wearing tight pants, both of our shirts where long and loose enough to cover our erections. 

When her inspection was over she turned to Snape specifically and said, “Albus would like you to be present in the meeting as well. Certain matters have come up that we need your help with. Would it be a problem if Potter was to spend the remainder of his detention with you after the weekend?”

I could see it in his eyes that, yes in fact it would be a problem if he had to spend another detention like that with me. I tried to suppress my grin.

“Not at all,” he said stiffly. She smiled slightly at his discomfort (though I think she just thought it was because he hated me) and left after thanking him.

When we were alone again he looked at me for a second looking slightly uncomfortable, before saying, “Be here at 8 o’clock on Monday.”

“Yes, sir,” I said and took that as my command to leave. As I walked by, however, I discreetly moved my shirt so that it was tight against me, outlining my, still half hard, cock. I watched as his eyes landed on it and then got wide. I heard him swallow thickly as I picked up my stuff and left. 

Once I was in the hallway I let my smile show. That sure would give him something to think about.


	5. Chapter 5

-HARRY POV-

I stumbled as Ron pushed me from behind. “Hurry up Harry. I’m starving.” 

“Ugh, I’m just so tired,” I said while picking up the pace. “Why can’t breakfast be later in the day?” 

“They have that, “ Hermione said. “It’s called lunch.”

I glared at her but she just laughed and continued. “Why are you so tired anyway?”

“I couldn’t sleep last night.” I lied. The truth was that the memory of the last detention with Snape and the promise of another today, had led to a all-night wank marathon. 

“Well you better wake up,” Ron said excitedly. “If you want to have enough energy for the game that is.”

That got my attention. “What game?”

Ron stopped and stared at me. “What game?! The Quidditch game. The Quidditch game against Ravenclaw! The Quidditch game against Ravenclaw that’s today!!”

I stared back at him. There wasn’t a game today. Was there? No. The next Quidditch match was on Saturday. Today was . . . Shit.

“Oh my god. I completely forgot.” I said, but when I saw the look of panic on Ron’s face I continued. “But I’m totally ready. I mean it’s just Ravenclaw, right? They have a way to go before they’re a real threat to us.” 

I watched him relax before saying, “Yeah. Yeah you’re right.”

\---

“Hey, what’s that?”

I looked up just in time to see a letter fall in front of me. Frowning, I opened it and read:

A remainder that your detention will start exactly 30 minuets after the snitch is caught.  
~ SS

“Well that was direct.”

-SNAPE POV-

I sat in the teachers section of the bleachers wondering why I was there. Slytherin wasn’t part of this game. There was no real reason for me to watch. Except one. Potter. I hadn’t stopped thinking about him since he had left his detention the night before. I was still trying to decide if I had really seen him aroused or if it had just been my imagination being hopeful. I hadn’t slept all night and I doubted that seeing him in his Quidditch leathers was going to help at this point. But it wasn’t like it could make it worse.

As I watched him walk onto the field I realized I was wrong. It could get a lot worse. His super lightweight breastplate and padding were magicaly sized to fit him perfectly, accenting the shape of his chest and thin waist. Tight leather pants hugged his legs and showed off his ass. I could tell that even if he hadn’t been born to play Quidditch, he had definitely been born to wear the uniform. 

He flew through the air with grace and I watched him come closer as he did his rounds, looking for the snitch. His eyes glanced in my direction as he searched and I saw genuine surprise on his face. Before it could last long however, he smirked at me and flew on.

I shivered as a tingling sensation ran down my spine and groaned quietly to myself as I realized I was hard. Looking around to make sure no one had noticed I went back to watching Harry, finding him just in time to see him move in an innocent, yet quite suggestive, way against the handle of his broom. I swore quietly as I felt myself twitch in the tight confines of my pants.

You’ve got to be kidding, I thought. I need to get a hold of myself before I end up coming in my pants like a fucking third year.

All of a sudden yells erupted from the stands and I looked out to see all the players heading toward the ground. I was surprised to see the Gryffindors looking shocked, yet happy, but at the moment I didn‘t really care. I was just thanking Salazar it was over. I waited for the crowd to thin before I tried to make my way back to the castle where I would wait for the most anticipated detention of my life.

-HARRY POV- 

I stood in the quidditch locker room and listened to yet another team member warn me that I had to be more careful in the next game. I was trying to get ready for my detention with Snape. Only ten more minuets before I reached the 45 minuet mark. If people would have stopped lecturing me I could have been there already.

Okay, so maybe I deserved it. I had missed the snitch after all. But we had still won the game. Couldn’t they have just let it go this once. I would have been just fine if Snape hadn’t come to the game.

I had been too busy trying to make him as hard as I could to look for the snitch. But it was worth it because my plan to seduce him was working perfectly. The fact that he had shown up to the match and hardly taken his eyes off of me was proof of that. 

“Just try not to lose focus next time. Kay?”

“Yeah, Annie. I’ll try,” I said and watched her blonde head walk away. Great, even the new girl was disappointed in my attention span. 

I toweled some drying sweat off my forehead. I hadn’t showered yet, but that was great for part of my new plan. I wasn’t sure if it would work. It would all be up to how far Severus would take it. But I was praying that he would do what I thought he would. 

I changed out of my upper uniform and the padding on my legs. This left me in a dark red T-shirt and my tight brown leather Quidditch pants. I smiled to myself as I ran, trying not to be late. 

Your serve Severus. 

Snape POV 

He had three minuets before he was late. I was kind of hoping that he wouldn’t show up. But I needed to know if he really was turned on by our last encounter. The only thing I wasn’t sure about was how I would find out.

Someone knocked at door and I went to answer it.

There he was. My eyes raked his body without my permission. I just couldn’t stop myself. I was pretty sure I could get him sent to Azkaban for wearing pants that where so sinfully tight. Pants like those left very little to the imagination. 

He cleared him throat and I realized I had been staring for a while. I turned to let him in and then realized what he was wearing.

“Why are you still wearing part of your uniform?” I tried to sound disapproving but I don’t think I convinced him. 

“I didn’t have time to take a shower after the match. Whoever had the idea to only put three showers in the quidditch locker room was incredibly stupid.” He looked at me apologetically.

I could see it now. He was still sweaty. “And why didn’t you make sure you got in to the showers first?” 

“I couldn’t because everyone was badgering me about not catching the snitch.” 

That threw me off for a second. He hadn’t caught the snitch?

I pushed the thought out of my head. It didn’t matter right now. The point was that I couldn’t let him help me clean like this. What if he dropped a potion because his hands where sweaty? Not to mention that I didn’t think I would be able stand next to him all afternoon, with him looking so sweaty and steamy and . . . sexy. 

There was one thing I could do but I wasn’t sure if it would be for the best.

I sighed, torn between the two options.

Eventually I looked at him and decided.

“Follow me,“ I said defeated.

I led him out of the class room and down a side hallway. He seemed excited about something but I brushed it off. We reached a door and I stopped a moment to take down the wards so that Harry could come in too.

Opening the door I pushed him quickly through my living room not giving him time to look around. We went through another door and entered my bed chambers. 

I crossed the room, opened the door to the bathroom and turned to find him looking around. Cursing the layout of my rooms, like I really needed to be thinking about Harry in my bedroom (more accurately my bed), I pointed to the shower.

“You will take a shower here. Quickly. When you are undressed hand me out your clothes and I will have a house elf bring you clean ones.” 

I expected some hesitation from him, but he just walked through the door with a slight bounce in his step. I closed the door behind him.

Normally I would have wondered what he was so happy about. But I was to busy picturing him getting undressed to think about anything else.

My thoughts where interrupted, however, when the door opened again. I had expected to just see his hand holding his clothes and was surprised when he stuck his whole upper body out. I could see his well defined chest and flat stomach. That small trail of black hair that ran past his bellybutton. . . 

I took his cloths quickly and turned around. When I heard the door shut again I sighed and looked at what I was holding. I could smell him on the clothing and the leather pants where still warm. I noticed the lack of underwear and it sent my mind reeling. 

After fantasizing for a couple of minuets I shook my head to clear my thoughts and called a house elf.

There was a pop and a smaller than average elf appeared saying, “What may I do’s for you master Severus Snape, sir?” 

“You know Harry Potter, I’m sure.” The elf bobbed it’s head exaggeratedly and I handed them the clothes. “These are his. Take them to his dorm and bring him back some fresh clothes here.” 

“Yes sirs. Leave it to Liggy, sirs.” And they were gone.

\---

I was throbbing as I pictured water beating down on his chest. Steam swirling around his perfect body. Soap running down his stomach and between his legs. . .

I groaned as I stroked myself slowly. I had to stop thinking about him. But I couldn’t. he was just so hot I couldn’t help myself. I needed to get some self control.

I stood up and started walking around trying to ignore the painful tightness of my pants. Walking into the bedroom I noticed that the shower was turned off. He’ll be coming out soon, I though, stopping myself from thinking about a naked Harry drying himself off.

I turned to leave the room, hoping I could get rid of my hard on before he came out, when I saw them. A clean set of Gryffindor robes, setting on the dresser beside where I was standing when talking to Liggy. 

And then I understood my mistake. “Bring him back some fresh clothes here.” I should have told Liggy to bring them to Harry. 

I stood there trying to decide what to do, when the door opened.

-HARRY POV- 

I smiled as he turned around and I slid back into the bathroom closing the door behind me. If I hadn’t already known that he wanted me, that looked would have given it away. 

I picked up my boxers and banished them. Smiling even more at the thought of what he would make of the fact that they were missing. 

Climbing into the shower I couldn’t help but thinking about the fact that Severus had been naked in this very shower. I had to stop myself from touching my already half hard cock. There was no need to waste time and make him angry. 

After stepping out of the shower and drying off I realized I didn’t have any cloths. Wasn’t there supposed to be a house elf bringing me some? 

I smirked and decided that this might not be a bad thing. I could make this work quite well.

-SNAPE POV-

I watched as the door opened and he walked out with only a towel around his waist. His hair was still wet and water droplets would fall from the strands onto his face and chest. I had the sudden urge to go over there and lick them off.

I saw his eyes slide down my body and a smirk appear on his lips. He was staring at my crotch and I realized that I was harder than ever. It was too late to hide it now. 

I thought I saw a bulge beneath the towel he was wearing but I couldn’t be sure. I waited for him to do something. 

-HARRY POV- 

This was it. I could move now or wait to see what he would do on his own. But this was killing me almost as much as it was him. I didn’t want to wait any longer.

I walked over to him slowly and saw his breathing speed up. Stopping right in front of him I smiled. He looked more lost then I had ever seen him.

“What’s wrong. . .professor?”

He swallowed thickly but didn’t answer. I stared into his eyes and he looked right back. Slowly I lifted my hand and placed it gently on his chest. I felt him take a deep breath and hold it, waiting. I couldn’t wait any more. . .

-SNAPE POV-

He was touching me. God, he was touching me. I waited for more. What did this mean?

Slowly his hand slid up my chest and around the back of my neck. Both of us were still and I took another shaky breath. In that moment his eyes shot down to my lips and back up to face me again. 

Before I knew what he was doing he had pulled me down, crushing my lips to his. Almost immediately his tongue was begging for entrance and I gave it willingly. He explored my mouth, tracing my teeth and leaving nothing untouched. I sucked gently on his tongue and his groan made me harder than before.

I was aware of his hands in my hair as I ran my hands up and down his bare back. Reaching down to grab his ass I realized that the towel had all but fallen off and I moaned pressing myself tighter against him.

He withdrew his tongue from my mouth, licking at my lips and I pressed my tongue forward through his. He tasted like peppermint and better beer, and I couldn’t get enough of him. His towel was completely gone now and he shifted to rub himself against me. We both groaned at the contact and my head fell back as he kissed down my neck. 

That’s when I realized what was happening. This was Harry Potter. And what he was doing now was probably the beginning of a well planed out Gryffindor prank. How could I be so stupid?

I pulled away and he looked at me confused. 

“Get out.” When he just stared at me I continued. “Get your clothes. . .and get out.” 

I turned and walked out of the room, hating myself for falling for him to begin with.

-HARRY POV-

I watched him walk out of the room as I stood there naked. Truthfully that’s what I had expected. And even more truthfully I hadn’t expected it to take so long before he pulled away. Not that I was complaining.

I grabbed my clothes and threw them on quickly thinking about the kiss. Severus had tasted like coffee and cinnamon. And that sucking thing he did. God! 

This was obviously working though. I’d have to tell Hermione about this. After I stopped by a boys bathroom and took care of yet another aching problem, of course.


	6. Chapter 6

-HARRY POV-

I ran as fast as I could to the closest bathroom. I didn’t care if it was in the dungeon or not, I needed to be somewhere private. 

I stopped for a second leaning against the door, my chest heaving. After trying to catch my breath, I darted into a stall and locked it. Slouching against the wall I wasted no time unzipping my pants. I had to stifle a groan as my cock sprung out into the cool air. 

My eyes fell shut as I trailed my hand down my chest. I thought back to the kiss I had shared with Severus less than 15 minuets ago. 

Oh god. . . 

-SNAPE POV-

I walked out of my rooms and hurried quickly down the hallway. I needed to clear my head. And maybe take my anger out on a few first years. 

I couldn’t believe he played me like that. How could I not have seen it? It was all my fault. ’Take a shower, Harry. Get all naked and wet in my bedroom, Harry. Lay on my bed and open your legs, Harry.’

Okay, so the last one didn’t happen. But, god, I wanted it to. And that thought alone was getting to me. Why would I still want him after what he tried to do to me? I couldn’t help it though. I really did love him. And I probably always would, no matter what he did to me. I thought he was different, but he’s not. He’s just like his father. No. He was worse. James just made fun of me. Harry actually wanted to ruin me. Have sex with me and then throw it in my face.

Something didn’t seem right though. ‘Whoever had the idea to only put three showers in the quidditch locker room was incredibly stupid.’ That just didn’t make any sense.

Suddenly, I noticed Draco heading down the hallway toward me. Excellent.

When he got closer I stopped him, “Mr. Malfoy, how many showers are there in the quidditch changing rooms?”

He frowned at the question in confusion, but answered anyway, “Seven, sir. One for every teammate.”

Of course. “Thank you, Draco.” 

I continued walking at a faster pace. I can’t believe he planed it. He played me so well! 

I needed to stop and breathe. I turned into a nearby bathroom and paused in front of the sink. Looking in the mirror I let out a sigh.

Suddenly, I heard a gasp from one of the stalls. I turned to look at the only closed door and listened. Then I heard a moan and a rustling of clothing. 

You have got to be joking, I thought as I walked back to the door, intending to leave. But then I heard the moan again and paused. I had heard that moan before. 

I felt my heart rate increase. He couldn’t be here. Not doing that. I turned around so I was leaning against the door and listened harder. I could definitely hear movement now. It sounded frantic. And there! That was certainly a groan.

I bit the inside of my lip and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I hated it but the thought and sound of Harry touching himself not ten feet away really got to me. Especially because I was still slightly hot from kissing him.

Going against my better judgment I leaned fully against the back of the door and started rubbing my hardening member through my pants.

-HARRY POV-

I stroked myself slowly, while reaching down to cup my sac. I started fantasizing about what could have happened after the kiss. 

Severus drops me on his bed and crawls on top of me. I look up at him through lidded eyes while placing my hands on his chest, between the hangings of his open shirt. I watch him smile slightly before leaning down to lick and suck on my ear. Moaning loudly I arc my body into his, while spreading my legs wider and exposing myself. He lightly traces a line up and down my thigh, making me quiver with need. I try to thrust myself into his hand but he just laughs and moves it away.

I can’t stop the whimpered, ’Please. . .’ He pulls away with a smile, his eyes dark with desire. With a mumbled spell his remaining clothes are gone and he’s pressing himself against me.

I was trying to keep a slow pace, but it was impossible. My hand flew over my shaft and I was moaning without care. 

We rock together, kissing like mad. My hands are wrapped in his hair as I hold him closer. I feel him lift my hips up and the new angle makes me moan and thrust against him harder. We are both groaning and panting now. Severus pulls back and looks me in the eyes. “Severus.”

“Severrruus.” I couldn’t even try to keep quiet anymore. I was so close. “Oh god. Snape.”

-SNAPE POV-

I felt so dirty. 

Standing there rubbing myself while listening to Harry Potter masturbate. Especially after I was supposed to be mad at him. 

But it was so hot. And if he didn’t want people to listen then he should be doing it somewhere less public, damn it!

‘God, he sounds so sexy. . . .‘ I though, ‘Mmmm, I love the way he moans. I wonder what he’s thinking about.’

Fuck. I was really trying to stopped myself from actually getting off with him, but I didn’t know if I could make it. I don’t think I’ve ever been that hard before. 

‘Oh, Harry, you sound so good. . . .What was that? Did he just. . .? Oh my god! He couldn’t know I was here. I’ve been facing him the whole time, he hasn’t moved. And the cubicles are spelled for absolute privacy. No viewing in or out. . . .Maybe I was wrong.’

-HARRY POV-

I wasn’t holding back at all anymore. There were probably people in the hallway that could here me, but I didn’t care. It felt so good.

I was thrusting into my hand as I stroked myself, squeezing the head. I was so close.

“Oh Severus. Fuck!” I didn’t even know what I was screaming anymore as I continued to think about us rutting together on his bed. 

With the hand that was still rolling my balls together, I pushed a finger back behind them and rubbed gently. That did it and with a shout, I was cumming all over the stall wall. 

I through my head back and gulp down big breaths of air. God that was good. I just wished it could have really been him here with me. 

I sighed and knew it was time to leave. I spelled myself clean and fixed my clothing. Looking at the wall I smirked thinking, ‘I’ll leave that for some little Slytherin to find.’

Opening the stall door to leave I got quite a surprise. Standing against the door, with his hand on his crotch and his chest heaving, was Severus Snape, himself.

I took in the sight of him, standing there aroused and needy, and I knew that I didn’t want to let him come to me. I could see the confusion in his eyes and that it would take him forever to make the decision on his own. I was going after him. If he didn’t take the bait this time I would continue to play games with him, of course. But he was going to know how I felt. And I was going to make it a lot harder for him to resist. And now was the time to start.

I smiled at him in a devilish way and walked toward him with purpose. 

-SNAPE POV-

I didn’t know why I was standing there. I should have left while I had the chance. As it was, he was currently stalking toward me with a look that scared the hell out of me. 

Every train of thought left my brain as he pushed himself against me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. My lips started to tingle as his drew incredibly nearer, but I had to hold my breath as he stopped just short of touching. 

He stared into my eyes with determination and uttered two words barely above a whisper.

“Don’t. . .think. . .”

Not a problem.

With those words, he slowly started to slide down until he was on his knees. My eyes were wide as I watched him unzip me with intent. I saw him reach inside and had to bite my lip hard to stop myself from crying out when he touched me. His hands where incredibly soft and still warm from his resent activities. 

He stroked me softly as he stared at my cock in wonder. He worshiped me slowly. So very slowly. 

I was on the verge of begging for more when he finally moved up and gently licked the tip. I groaned and clenched my hands into fists. 

“Oh god.“ If such a small move could feel that good, I could only imagine what the rest would feel like.

He licked me again and again. I think he was tasting it, because he seemed to consider something. I just hoped he wouldn’t stop. He didn’t and gently took the entire head into his mouth.

Mmm, he was so warm.

Slowly he inched down and I couldn’t help but groan the entire way. When he had little more than half in his mouth he seemed to struggle and made the slow journey back up. When he reached the top he went straight back down, quicker this time. 

He continued that motion. Each time getting quicker and each time going deeper. I was grunting and struggling not to trust into his hot mouth. My hands where clenching at my sides and my bottom lip was sore from biting. He was so hot and wet and good. And did he know how to use his tongue!

I couldn’t believe this was happening. I needed to touch him. Needed to make sure he was really there. So I pushed one hand through his hair and cupped the back of his head.

When I did this he looked up at me with his gorgeous green eyes. And with his glasses half off and crooked and his hair more messed up then usual, he just screamed ’fuck me’. 

The image of that, not to mention the image of his plump lips stretched around my cock, left me on the edge and ready to blow. 

“Mmm, I’m. . .gonna cum!” I trying to warn him but he just kept going. I couldn’t hold it back any longer. I tried pushing his head away, but he grunted and grabbed my hips pulling me toward him and farther into his mouth than he had before.

I couldn’t take it and with a loud groan I came harder than I ever had before, spilling myself deep in his mouth. 

Trying to calm myself down, I slumped against the door, completely exhausted. I didn’t want to take my hand out of his soft hair but he pulled away gently and I got the point. 

He stood beside me swishing a mouthful of what was obviously my cum.

“Sorry,” I said quietly. For once I was rather unsure of what to do with myself in a situation.

He smiled slightly and swallowed it all before replying just as softly, “It’s okay. I like it.”

For some reason that statement made my heart jump, but before I could think about it he was really close again. He kissed me on the forehead and said, “Why don’t you clean yourself up before someone comes in and I‘ll see you later?” 

With that he waited for me to move over and left without looking back.

What was I going to do?


End file.
